


Thoughtless Danger

by ngeonger



Series: Good Work Done in a Cruel World [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Amazons
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka, one of the team's Amazons, was sucking his cock. Haruka, the director's son, was sucking his cock. The latter actually sounded worse than the former. Now Makoto has to worry about both his life and his career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtless Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen anyone else consider this ship but I need it anyhow ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

To reframe the dangerous situation at hand was one of Shido Makoto's strategies. This was the danger he was currently experiencing was in the exterminators' cramped storeroom—enjoying having his cock sucked by Mizusawa Haruka a little too much. Since one or more of his men had most likely used the space to jerk off, Makoto did not feel guilty over getting off in there. Instead, what panged his conscience was the sight of Haruka on his knees. As he closed his eyes and tried to hold back from thrusting into the sweet warmth of Haruka's throat, he multitasked with his reframing strategy. 

Haruka, one of the team's Amazons, was sucking his cock. Haruka, the director's son, was sucking his cock. The latter actually sounded worse than the former. Now Makoto has to worry about both his life and his career. 

Makoto felt Haruka stop and when he opened his eyes, he found Haruka staring back at him with lips still wrapped around his cock. Makoto's tension must have been obvious enough for the inexperienced Haruka to notice. Haruka's direct gaze told that he knew that Makoto was inwardly assessing him, and now he was assessing Makoto in return. 

To abort this ill-adviced tryst was still an option. Even if it meant having to muddle through soothing Haruka's hurt feelings afterwards, at least Makoto could ensure thay it wouldn't happen again. However, no similar doubts existed in Haruka as he continued sucking, drawing out a moan from Makoto. What got Makoto was not just the drag of Haruka's lips and tongue, but also the flutter of Haruka's eyelashes. It must have been subconsciously done. Makoto doubted that Haruka ever considered performing for his benefit. 

A beautiful boy was sucking his cock with enthusiasm and determination. That was the best way to frame this situation. It didn't happen to Makoto much, being the centre of a beautiful boy's attention. Types with Haruka's pretty looks usually wanted the attention on them. Maybe Makoto was only a way for Haruka to forget himself, to forget the attention inevitably drawn upon him when he unleashed the beast within. 

As Haruka tried to take Makoto deeper, he made an unnatural chocking sound. It occurred to Makoto that he ought to be paying more attention to Haruka. Once gently pulling out of Haruka's mouth, he crouched to raise Haruka to stand before him. 

"Shido-san..." 

Haruka merely said his name, looking at him imploringly through his lashes. All his desire was concentrated in his gaze, that was begging and demanding at the same time. He seemed to be waiting, expecting for Makoto to act like Team Leader Shido on the field and give orders. 

Nonetheless, Makoto's position of authority had no place in the intimate dealings between man and man. Yet he had somewhat forgotten how to be intimate and to address Haruka like a lover. He settled for cradling the side of Haruka's face against his palm, using his thumb to trace the outline of Haruka's reddened, spit-soaked lips. 

"This mouth is also good for something else," he whispered.

He leaned down to kiss the beauty mark closest to Haruka's lips. Haruka couldn't wait anymore and turned to kiss Makoto on the lips. Makoto could already taste a faint trace of himself. The more he kissed, the deeper he went into Haruka, the stronger the taste. Haruka insistently thrusted his tongue into Makoto, as if trying to taste more of him.

As Haruka pulled apart, Makoto grabbed the back of his neck and brought their foreheads together. The pants of Haruka's warm breath matched the heat of his erection pressed against Makoto's hip. 

"Shido-san, I want..." Haruka tried to speak, then paused to revise himself. "Do you want..." 

He wordlessly communicated the rest of his offer by taking Makoto's exposed cock into his hands. Makoto thrusted into his soft touch, signaling, 'Yes.' Haruka worked every drop of Makoto's dripping pre-come all over his length, as if to leave an impression of each curl of his fingers on Makoto's cock. Haruka's hands remained smooth even after slaughtering so many beasts, bringing to Makoto's mind Haruka's alternate deadly form that seemed separate from Haruka. 

When Makoto came, Haruka attempted to catch all his release within his palms. Come inevitably dripped through his fingers. He glanced from them to back at Makoto, asking with his eyes, 'What now?' Makoto answered by pulling away Haruka's hands as he kissed Haruka again. That would have to suffice for a "good job". 

Makoto recalled Haruka rasping earlier, "I want..." What did he truly want? Makoto would have to teach him to say it out loud. He used one hand to pin Haruka's against the wall and used the other to jerk Haruka off in long, slow strokes. 

"Tell me what you want," Makoto growled. 

"I want to come," Haruka said in a rush. 

"Really, kid?" Makoto scoffed, tightening his grip and eliciting a hitched breath from Haruka. "Is it fine then for me to let go? So you can touch yourself, and make yourself come?" 

Haruka fervently shook his head and corrected himself. 

"I want...I want you to make me come!" 

Makoto rewarded him by doing so. Haruka came, splattering all over Makoto's wrist and increasing the mess that Makoto had made on the floor. Makoto held him tight as he shuddered through his orgasm. When Haruka's breathing evened out again, Makoto released his hold on Haruka's hand and cock, only for Haruka to lightly pull him back by the wrist. 

Once more, Makoto felt Haruka's expectant eyes on him, eyes he could barely meet now that he was unsure on how to take charge past the afterglow. He half-wished that Haruka would leave him with a "good night, old man". But Haruka wouldn't do that, not when he was conscious that he was addressing Team Leader Shido. Makoto himself didn't really know how to address Haruka at this point. The best thing to do, he supposed, was to tell Haruka that he liked him. 

Luckily, Haruka spoke first.

"Shido-san, we ought to clean up in here." 

Makoto discreetly heaved a sigh of relief. He tucked his cock back into his pants and wiped his dirty hands on a rag which he planned to use to clean the floor. It wouldn't hurt for him to take care of cleaning up on his own as an extra reward for Haruka giving him an easy out. 

"Leave it to me," Makoto said. "You go take a shower." 

"But—"

Makoto stopped Haruka's protest with a quick kiss. He eventually gave in to the temptation to linger and again rested his forehead against Haruka's. 


End file.
